emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02943
}} is the 2,945th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 21 June, 2001. Plot Part One Outside country lane, Angie is speeding along in Cain's stolen car. A motorbike makes her lose control and she runs off the road. She gets out of the car but then rubs all the fingerprints off the wheel and dashboard. Cain flags down a lift in a van. Angie runs away from the car. In Charity's cottage, Zoe asks Charity why she's so on edge. Chris isn't coming back. They've got the evening to themselves. Zoe gives Charity a necklace. Charity is annoyed, she thinks she's being bought and Zoe will get bored with her. Zoe tells her she'll always be there for her and she needs to trust her. Outside the Woolpack, Sean, Ashley and Terry run up towards Carlos. He tells them Nicola has changed her mind again. She wants go out. Ashley suggests a drink at the vicarage, he doesn't want to go home alone because he's missing Bernice. Terry wants to ogle at Louise so he and Sean go inside. Cain pulls up to the empty stolen car, then leaves. In the Woolpack, Richie asks Louise if she's settling in ok. She enquires about Jack. Richie doesn't want to talk about it. He goes back to the table with Carlos, Terry, Zak and Sean. They talk about women. Jack and Diane discuss how good Louise is behind the bar. In Wishing Well Cottage Lisa and Sam discuss Zak's strange behaviour. In Charity's cottage, Zoe and Charity talk about her past. Zoe tells her she'll give her anything she wants. Outside Wishing Well Cottage, Angie runs past Lisa. She goes after her to see what's wrong. Angie lets her in. She's very shaken. Angie tells Lisa everything about Cain. Part Two In Holdgate Farm, Angie tells Lisa to forget about what she has said. She can handle it on her own. Lisa leaves and Angie is left alone. In Chez Marlon, Len has taken Ollie for a meal. Angie phones Ollie to see where she is. Cain gets home to Wishing Well. He finds a wheel trim from the stolen car that Sam found. He threatens him and tells him to stay away from the car. Cain storms out. In the Woolpack, Terry, Lisa and Zak are at a table. Terry leaves and Lisa tries to find out what's wrong with Zak without success. In Charity's cottage, Zoe wants to tell Chris but Charity doesn't. Chloe enters. Zoe didn't know that she knew about their affair. In Holdgate Farm at night, Cain's face appears from the shadows but pulls back when there is a knock at the door. Angie comes down the stairs to answer it to Ollie, Marc and Len. They apologise for being late but she says she enjoyed the time alone. She locks the door behind them and sets the alarm. Len is surprised, she doesn't normally set the alarm. Cain appears and goes through a door. In the Woolpack, Diane shouts for glasses. Lisa drags Zak home. She wants to talk to him. He says he just wants peace and quiet. Diane tells Louise she can go to bed, her and Jack will clear up. In Charity's cottage, Chloe says she going to bed. Charity doesn't want her too but Zoe does. Charity is annoyed that Zoe was rude. Zoe tells her she's not like Chris, she just wants her to be happy. In Holdgate Farm Angie says goodnight to Ollie. She's startled by Marc and apologises for being jumpy. In Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa and Zak enter and Sam greets them. Lisa asks if Cain is home, he's not. Sam goes to bed. Lisa asks Zak what's wrong. He says there's nothing to tell. She asks him not to shut her out. He tells her to leave him alone. In Angie's bedroom, Cain sneaks up on Angie getting ready for bed. He tells her he can get to her anytime he wants. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday